


Like We Never Meant Anything We Said

by jstadrtyhdlm



Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: All Time Low (Band) - Freeform, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstadrtyhdlm/pseuds/jstadrtyhdlm
Summary: Alex calls Jack because he just can't stay away. Jack is under Alex's skin and that's just how it is.





	

"Where are you now?" Alex asked in a husky voice through the phone. He had this, this tone to his voice, the one that means he'd been thinking about Jack again, as more than a friend. Alex knew he was a fool for asking but he'd let Jack get under his skin again.

He was more than ready to just put aside the argument, let it go, move on.

"I'm at home, Alex," Jack replied bluntly. He wasn't cold but he was clearly still upset.

Alex bit his lip and pulled on the sleeve of his sweater, "Can I... come over? I want to see you."

Nothing came from the other end of the line, Alex actually thought that maybe Jack hung up on him. Maybe he'd finally gotten tired of his bullshit and decided enough was enough.

Then, in a small voice, Jack told him to come over.

Alex didn't know how this was going to play out but he missed Jack, way too much to worry about it. Even if they fought more he just needed to be near him again.

Jack opened the door after the second time Alex knocked. They stood as statues, eyes glue to one another.

"Hi," Alex said, breaking the deafening silence. "Can I come in?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." Jack stepped aside and made room for Alex to walk past, plenty of room. Jack followed Alex inside and they both take a seat on the couch. "So why, um, why did you want to see me?"

"Well," Alex began, slowly, "I want things between us to go back to the way they were before. Everything was so good, I just, don't want to ruin it. Let's just forget everything and go back."

"Go... back." Jack said, staring down at his hands. It was almost like he was tasting the thought, moving it back and forth on his tongue and seeing how he likes it. "You, you want me to forget everything?"

"Like we never meant anything we said," Alex said, like it was no big deal. It wasn't to him. But it was to Jack.

"I did mean what I said," Jack said immediately, "I still mean what I said."

"I know," Alex reached forward and took Jack's hands in his own. He focused his gaze on that, it was solid, "I know you did, but it's just, it makes everything so much more complicated."

"Oh shit," Jack said bitterly, pulling his arms back and crossing them, "So sorry my love for you is complicating your perfect life." He shakes his head and won't look at Alex. Then he may have proceeded to mutter that Alex was a fucking asshole under his breath.

"Jack... Jack," Alex pouted and Jack still wouldn't look at him, "Fuck Jack, please don't do this."

"Do what? Finally find the nerve to admit my feelings then be asked to forget the whole fucking thing because it was easier when I didn't love you?"

"I mean... Yes?" Alex cringed as he said it.

"Who even are you?" Jack looked at the man in front of him in horror. "Do I want to know? Or am I asking for something that I know is probably gonna rip me open?"

"I-" Alex stopped himself and sighed, "I'm sorry, look I don't even understand why you'd of all people would even love me anyway? I'm an arrogant prick who doesn't give a damn about anyone but myself."

Jack shrugged slightly, looking at his fingers. "You can be an asshole a lot of the time, sure, but you're also the most passionate person I know. You're so dedicated to your music and the art you create and you fucking love it. I honestly don't think anything makes sense to you like that music does." He stared into space fondly and turned to Alex with a concerned look on his face. "Can I ask you something and you answer me honestly?"

"Yes."

"Do you... feel anything for me at all? Or am I just an easy fuck?" Alex actually laughed a little at that one. "What? It's a serious question."

"I know," Alex said, calming himself down, "It's just, nothing is easy when it comes to you, Jack."

"So you feel something then?"

"Of _course_ I do," Alex finally admitted, "The only reason I don't want to admit it is because once real feelings get involved everything gets so real and deadly. It's like if I fuck it up I lose you for good, and I don't want that. I want to stay in the clear for a bit longer, I want to stay up in the clouds a with you for as long as I can."

Jack just sat smiling at Alex for a few seconds, that was the most he'd ever said about his feelings at one time. "I understand," Jack said, "Why didn't you tell me that?"

Alex rolled his eyes a little, "I'm not sappy, Jack. I'm not a chick."

"Sure," Jack laughed, throwing his arms around Alex's neck happily. "Are we together now? Officially?"

"I don't know," Alex mumbled, lips grazing against Jack's jaw line, "Do you want to be?"

"Yes," Jack said.

"Then yes. We are," Alex stated once and for all, then he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's lips, "finally."


End file.
